darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
144
Victoria recounts the odd events surrounding Laura to Frank. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. For one member of the Collins family the past is shrouded in mystery, and I am just beginning to suspect that the mystery surrounding her is deeper and stranger than I ever imagined. Victoria swears that Laura was wearing the locket the day she moved into Matthew's cottage; Elizabeth and Lt. Riley both say it's impossible. Victoria, Elizabeth, and Lt. Riley go to see Laura, and Victoria is anxious to study Laura's reaction. Act I At the Cottage, Laura is sitting in front of the fireplace in a trance. It takes her a long moment to register the knocking on the door. Lt. Riley introduces himself, and tells Laura he has a few questions for her concerning the fire in Phoenix. She identifies the jewelry found in the remains of the apartment as her own, and Elizabeth is glad that Laura has the locket again. Laura lies to Lt. Riley in order to explain away the body found in her sealed-up apartment. His questions answered, Lt. Riley departs with Elizabeth as an escort. Victoria remains behind to talk to Laura about the locket; Laura tries to convince Victoria that's she's mistaken, but Victoria is still suspicious. Act II Back at Collinwood, Victoria speaks to Lt. Riley before he leaves and she learns that the woman found in Laura's apartment may have already been dead when the fire started. Frank shows up with contracts in hand, although he admits that delivering them was just as excuse to see Victoria. Sitting by the fireplace, Victoria tells Frank about the strange occurrences that have been happening since Laura's arrival, the detective and the locket; Elizabeth eavesdrops as Victoria tells Frank she thinks Laura's lying about the locket. Act III Elizabeth assures Victoria it's definitely the locket given to Laura by Roger, and that there's pictures of all the Collins women who have worn it in the family history book. When Elizabeth goes upstairs to check on David, Victoria relays David's dream and Sam's painting and their similarity to Frank. Victoria brought the painting to David because she was compelled to. Frank believes that Collinwood with its legends and its ghosts is getting to Victoria, and he suggests she get away from the house more and enjoy herself. They make a date for 7PM. After leaving the Drawing room, the history book opens of its own accord to a portrait of Josette Collins. Act IV Saying good-bye to Frank, Victoria starts upstairs only to pause when she is compelled to return to the Drawing Room. Elizabeth draws her attention to the book and the picture of Josette wearing the locket, which she assumes Victoria was viewing earlier. Victoria insists she wasn't looking at the pictures; nobody could have been!! Victoria is certain that Josette is trying to send her a message, and feels that if she's in danger that Josette will watch over her. She decides to take a walk and get some fresh air, unaware that Laura is watching her. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← John Connell as Dan Riley → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * According to the Collins Family History Book, Josette was the first Collins to own the locket, it was given to her on her wedding day. * GHOSTWATCH: The Collins Family History Book opens by itself to show a picture of Josette. * TIMELINE: Frank will pick Victoria up at 7pm. Laura says she has been in Collinsport for one week. Bloopers and continuity errors * The same continuity problem as episode 75 occurs in location footage of Victoria walking along the beach; both her hair and clothing are different from what was seen only moments earlier. * When the Collins Family History Book opens, seemingly by itself, the string used to open it can be seen at the left corner of the screen. * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. * The scrolling credits waver unevenly. End credits announcement * See a penetrating inquiry into current moral values on Sex in the Sixties on ABC Stage 67 tonight on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 144 on the IMDb0144